The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus for processing and managing data in simple organized data bases.
A statistic processing system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 297958/1987 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 063,216). This system includes a memory for storing multiple data in table format in which a plurality of matrices are formed. A variety of statistic calculations are executed by using the table format memory, thereby facilitating data input and confirmation, modification and addition to the inputted data.
In this type of system, however, each set of data collected in one table format is processed in accordance with the specified statistic calculations after specifying arbitrary columns or rows and the type of statistic calculation. However, the same statistic calculation can not be executed with respect to a set of data in another equivalent table format, which data are associated with the above-mentioned data to be executed, unless the instruction for the statistic calculation is given once again. Namely, if there are the plurality of sets of data in the table format having equivalent content and the same desired statistic calculation is to be carried out, it is required that the instruction for the statistic calculation on all such occasions be given for each set of data.
As is known, another type of data processing apparatus incorporating a CRT or a dot-matrix LCD as a display unit is arranged such that the data for individuals having, for instance, a list of records which include numerical data are managed on simple organized data bases. In this type of data processing apparatus, the data defined as an object to be managed is recorded on one picture, serving as a sheet of card, of the display unit, thus forming a card data. More specifically, the card data includes a minimum unit data during the process of inputting the data. One or more cards of data are collected to form one card data group (registered text) which will then be stored in a storage device (document file) of the data processing apparatus.
In this data processing apparatus, when the numerical data contained in the card data is calculated, the same calculation is automatically executed on the card data of the same card data group. In connection with the card data of a different card data group, however, the same calculation is not carried out. Where the card data group differs, it is necessary to perform the calculating process each time by reading out the card data group to be arithmetically processed. This leads to complicated operations and also requires much time for processing.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a data processing apparatus capable of automatically doing calculation on the card data of other card data groups associated with the card data group being read out when one of the card data of one card data group is calculated.